Slytherin's Life
by Lady Feylene
Summary: A dailey updated story following the adventures of three seventh year Slytherins. Plus Severus' sixth year boyfriend who tags along everywhere. (Slash, formerly titled 'Much Ado About Romance')
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Character's don't belong to me, no money is being made off of this.

Warning: Slash, be warned!

Author's Note: There needs to be more Regulus slash out there. So I wrote some! Cute and fluffy, as always! Enjoy!

Much Ado About Romance

"You dropped this!"

Severus Snape turned, slightly surprised by the voice behind him. He raised an eyebrow at Regulus Black, waving a quill and jogging to catch up with him.

"You dropped this," the younger boy said again. "It fell out of your bag. I didn't want it to get stepped on and I figured you'd need it…"

"Oh. Thanks." Severus took the quill and replaced it in is bag. He really wasn't sure *what* to think of Black's younger brother, he never had. The boy was a year behind them, and was *nothing* like his older brother. He was studious and intelligent and a Slytherin. He was also a damn good beater. But he was also rather odd. Not in the twitchy manner, like Ian Wilkes-one of Severus' close friends-but…odd. He was quiet and introverted, and never seemed to talk much. And he didn't blink much.

"So…you looking forward to practice today?"

"Yes." Why was Regulus still speaking to him?

"Evan's been working us really hard lately, hasn't he?"

"He wants to win. We've been beaten by those idiot Gryffindors five years in a row. The only time we won a *game* against them was two years ago. We want the cup." Was the boy really that thick when it came to social conversation?

"I don't' see why they keep beating us. You're twice the Seeker Potter is."

"Thank you." Was there a point to Black the Younger's incessant chatter.

"I bet we'll beat them this year."

"I would hope so, Evan and I are graduating."

"Yeah…" Regulus sighed and looked down at the ground. Severus wondered if there was some way he could slip away…"Did you hear that Sirius took off this summer?"

"No." And why did he care?

"Just up and left. Merlin, I hate him."

'Well, we have one thing in common then…" Severus said, looking around for one of his friends. He was mildly surprised by the bitterness and raw emotion in the younger man's voice at that statement.

"Well, we have a lot more then that in common, really," Regulus said, smiling.

"Oh?" This was going to be good.

"Well, Potions. I mean, I'm not as good as you by far, but I really like it. And Quidditch. And I love to read, and I know you do too. And I find Dark Creatures really interesting and I noticed you had that book…"

"Are you stalking me?" The words just slipped out, and Severus turned to stare at Regulus. Was he *mad*?

"What? No! Not stalking or anything. I just noticed it. I mean, we've been on the same team for three years now and we study in the same group sometimes and I notice things."

"Oh." It still sounded like Regulus had been stalking him.

"I…like you."

"Oh." That was even worse. "Er…I have to go now."

Severus hastily walked away, feeling slightly dirty. It was Sirius Black's little brother for Merlin's sake! And he was rather certain the snot nosed brat was calling after him!

"Severus! Severus! Oi, Sev!"

No, that was Evan Rosier. Severus turned to his best friend, a look of mild panic still on his face.

"Whoa…what happened to you?" Evan asked, skidding to a halt.

"Regulus Black likes me."

"Yeah," Evan said, as if this were the most natural thing in the world. "What, you didn't know?"

"No! I don't pay any attention to him, how would I know?"

"He *stares* at you. All the time. Everyone knows. We thought you know. How could you not know?"

"Because I don't pay any attention!" Severus exclaimed. "He's…I don't know. He's odd."

"He's a nice kid. Really likes you. Has for…years now, really."

"He knows things about me. It's disturbing."

"It's cute."

"Disturbing."

"Cute. Come on, we've got to meet Ian in the dorms." Evan patted Severus on the shoulder and began walking towards the dungeons. Severus trailed behind, still not convinced that Regulus Black's crush on him was anywhere near cute.

"I don't want to go to practice today," Severus mumbled, and Evan rounded on him.

"That is mad talk. Complete mad talk. We *need* you Severus! You're our *Seeker*!"

"Regulus is going to be there."

"He's also going to be in our common room, and at out table, and in our showers…you can't freak out just because now you *know* he likes you. He's always liked you."

"But now I know!" Severus snapped. "What do I say? He tried…talking to me today."

"He talks to you everyday."

"Yes, but it's generally along the lines of 'pass the butter' or 'can I look over your notes from last year'. Not 'you're amazing and wonderful and I like you'."

"He said that?" Evan asked, stifling a chuckle.

"I'm paraphrasing, but yes essentially."

"You can't be too hard on him, Sev. You were the same way once…"

"I was not!"

"You weren't? Does the name 'Lucius Malfoy' mean anything to you? As in 'Lucius-I'll-Carry-Your-Books-For-You-Even-Though-My-Next-Class-Is-On-The-Other-Side-Of-The-Castle Malfoy'? You were cow eyed over him. You worshiped the ground he walked on. You'd lick his boots, if he'd have let you."

"I was *twelve*. He was…blonde and so pale he glowed. And I *did* get over it," Severus said, primly.

"Did not. If Lucius walked in here now and said 'Severus, if you strip naked and run through the Gryffindor Hallways I'll give you a kiss' you'd do it in two seconds flat."

"I would not," Severus protested. "Not for just a kiss anyway. I'd expect a full blown shag session for that."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever see the esteemed Mr. Malfoy…"

"Severus! Hi!" 

"Er. Hi." Damnit! Why was Regulus in the common room? Shouldn't he be off somewhere doing whatever it was he did in his free time.

"You ran off so fast earlier, we didn't get a chance to talk…"

"Er. Yes." Severus licked his lips, glancing over at Evan for help. "Evan and I have plans, you see. I can't talk to you right now."

"Sure you can!" Evan said, grinning. "We'll just do our thing later."

"Oh no!" Severus shook his head. "This is *very* important!" What was Evan *doing* to him?

"Not at all. Actually, I just ask Ian to do it instead. You sit. Talk with Reg. I'll see you two at practice.." And with that Evan darted up the stairs to the dorm, leaving Severus standing alone in the common room with Regulus Black.

~~~~

"You can sit down," Regulus said, patting the seat next to him.

"Er. Thank you." Severus sat down hesitantly, holding his bag close to him. This was *not* what he wanted to be doing. At all.

"Um…so I wanted to talk to you," Regulus said. "Like I said earlier, I like you. A lot. I don't know if you knew…"

"I didn't," Severus said quickly.

"I figured." Regulus grinned sheepishly. "And I was wondering if I have a chance? At all?"

Severus blinked. He didn't know what to say. "No." He found himself saying, without his brain being much involved in the decision.

"I figured you'd say that," Regulus said. "And give me a chance to change your mind, please? I'm *not* like my brother. At all."

"I know. That's not why you don't have a chance. I just don't like you that way," Severus tried to explain.

"Do you like someone else?"

"Other then someone who graduated three years ago and don't have a snitch's chance in a seeker's meeting with? No."

"Lucius, huh?"

"Does *everyone* know about that?"

"Pretty much." 

"And I thought I was subtle…"

"Anyway, if you don't like anyone you have a shot with, why not give me a chance?"

"Because." That was really all Severus could come up with.

"Let me put it this way: how would you feel if Lucius Malfoy walked in here and said he wanted to go out with you?"

"I'd feel that you're moronic brothers and his imbecilic friends were up to something," Severus said.

"No, I mean it. Lucius comes in here and asks you out. How would you feel?"

"I don't know!" Severus threw up his hands. "Pleased, I suppose." In truth he would be ecstatic beyond words could say, but he wasn't going to *admit* that. He'd spent the last two years trying very hard to convince everyone (not to mention himself) that he was *over* Lucius. 

"Okay. That's how I'd feel if you said yes to me right now."

"Oh." Severus sighed. He really didn't like Regulus that way. But when he put it like that…

"Just a date. One date, and you can make up your mind then. And then I'll leave you alone. Unless you decide you want to date me, then I won't, but you get what I mean. I figured this was my last chance. You're going to be gone at the end of the year, I had to try."

"Well, yes." Severus sighed again. What had he gotten himself into? This was *really* going to piss Black off! On the other hand, this was *really* going to piss Black off! There was a bonus there. "All right. We'll go on a date. Basic Hogsmeade outing, nothing fancy."

"That's not for three weeks," Regulus pointed out.

"Oh." Severus frowned. "Well, you've waited this long you can wait a little longer."

Apparently he couldn't. Severus was taken aback when Regulus leaned over and kissed him soundly, pressing their lips together and holding him tightly about the shoulders. He didn't know quite how to react, other then drop his bag. Obviously Regulus took that as some sort of go-ahead, because he pulled Severus closer and attempted to introduce his tongue into the picture.

This was *not* the sort of thing that was done in the common room. Severus figured he ought to say something, but Regulus' tongue in his mouth rather made that difficult. It wasn't unpleasant either. In fact, it was quite nice. But this wasn't the place for it…

"…Regulus!" Severus finally pulled away. "We are in the common room! This is not the place for…for…*that*."

"Sorry." The younger boy actually looked sheepish. //he is quite good looking, you know.// While he wasn't the bronzed sex god his older brother was often hailed as, Regulus *was* attractive. Shaggy black hair, bright blue eyes and dark skin went together quite nicely. He looked vaguely gypsy-esque. 

"Yes. Well." Severus straightened that. "It's nearly time for practice. We'll continue this...conversation later."

"But we were done talking," Regulus said, sounding confused. "We were making out…"

"I know!" Severus snapped. "I was being euphemistic. Euphemistic? When I said 'conversation' I *meant* 'make out session'. Oh lord…"

It was going to be a *long* night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Sept 25

Author's Notes: It's so strange, when I come across Wilkes with another first name. He's always been Ian to me. At least Evan Rosier's full name was in the books. Wilkes…he just had the last name. I've always liked Ian, I just think it fits him. In my opinion at least. Anyway, this has turned into a little series. Hope you enjoy!

Much Ado About Romance

Chapter Two

"He can't be here!" Ian Wilkes thrust his finger accusingly at Regulus.

"Yes he can," Evan said, sitting down in a chair across from Ian.

"No! No outsiders allowed! We have rules!"

"He's not an outsider," Evan explained, as he ran a hand through his copper colored hair, "he's Severus' boyfriend."

"Boyfriend's aren't allowed. He's a spy!"

"He's not a spy," Severus finally spoke up, rolling his eyes. "And this is a study group, Ian. What's he going to find out? How to properly turn a fig into a pear? The horrors."

"Might end up being planning." Ian glowered over his transfiguration text. "You never know…"

"He's here, he's not going to hurt anything." Evan plopped his own books down on the table, and Severus really wanted to sink into the floor. He hadn't realized that in Regulus' mind, 'dating' meant 'tagging along everywhere'.

They studied in silence, Severus trying very hard to ignore his 'boyfriend'. He hated that term, he really did. Regulus was just…his snogging partner, that was all.

"Damn!" Severus slammed his book shut. "I left that copy of 'Magical Theory' I got out of the library *in* the library. I have to go grab it…"

"I'll come!" Regulus said, immediately.

"No, thank you." He'd be able to get it much quicker *without* Reg pulling him into alcoves and broom closets and various other semi-private spots. He needed to learn that snogging took place in the dorm, and no where else! Anywhere else was dangerous.

Severus bolted out of the common room, and headed up to the library. In hind sight he *really* should have been paying more attention. He didn't notice the foot that was thrust in front of him until he was flat on his face on the floor.

"I'd watch where I was going, if I were you, Snivellus."

"Well thank Merlin you're *not* me, or I'd have to kill myself," Severus snapped, pushing himself up. Merlin, how he hated Black. 

"That's the best you can do?" Black laughed. Good lord, was the man *posing*? He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. //Regulus is far better looking then him…//

"I'm in a hurry Black."

"Oh, running off to your little boyfriend?" The last word was said in a high, sing-song voice. "I heard all about that…I always figured you for a little queer"

"You'd heard?" Funny, Severus expected some sort of explosive reaction.

"News travels fast. So who's the poor deluded poof you're boffing?"

"Your brother."

Well, it had seemed like a good idea to casually mention that. Not when he was pinned to the floor, Black the Older gripping his robes so tightly near the neck that he couldn't breathe.

"You fucking bastard!" Black snarled, his face contorted in rage. "if I find out there's *any* truth to that, you're a dead man!"

"Why?" Severus choked out, prying Black's hands off of him. "The way I hear it, you essentially abandoned all things Black. Reg can do what he wants. And that happens to be me."

Again, a very poor choice of words. Severus reflected on this as his head was slammed hard against the cold stone floor.

"Stay the fuck away from my little brother!" Black yelled. Severus kicked upwards, trying to dislodge the larger boy. At this point he heard adult voices, and Black was hauled off of him. Severus had never been so happy to see old lady Mcgonagall in his life. There was no way he could get in trouble for this.

"I am ashamed of you!" The Gryffindor head of House was saying. "Mr. Snape, are you all right?"

"Yes…" Was that blood on his neck? "Maybe…" he felt a bit dizzy.

"Oh good lord! To the hospital wing with you, now!" Well, obviously he was bleeding. Wonderful. And he had a quiz tomorrow. But he had little choice. He nodded, and head off in the direction of the hospital wing.

***

Regulus showed up an hour later. Severus figured he'd be there. He was the last person he wanted to see, really.

"I heard what happened," Reg said, sitting on the bed. 

"Madame Pomphrey let you in?"

"I told her I was your boyfriend, she said I could see you for a few minutes."

The whole bloody school was going to know, wonderful. Severus groaned, and just nodded. Why had he started seeing Reg again? Ah yes, he was an amazing kisser.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Severus said. "Just a bad blow to the head, is all."

"I can't believe he did that!"

"You can't?"

"Well…all right, I can," Regulus amended. "He's such a jerk. I wish he'd just die, I really do."

"That makes two of us," Severus said, scooting over on the bed to give Regulus more room.

"It's none of his damn business if we're together."

"No, it isn't, but he's an arse and he's going to shove his nose into it." Severus sighed. He had spent seven years being brutalized by Sirius Black, nothing was going to change now.

"I'd talk to him, but it wouldn't do any good."

"Of course it wouldn't." It would probably get Regulus' arse kicked as well. Black had never seemed too fond of his younger brother, despite his sudden crusade for his morality. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Severus shook his head. It was oddly touching to him, that Regulus was taking the blame for what had happened. "If it weren't you, there'd be something else. He's always looking for an excuse."

"You won't have to deal with him once the year is over."

"I know."

"Hang in there, huh?" Reg ran his fingers along Severus' cheek. That was…sweet. Regulus was rather sweet.

"I'll be fine. I'll be back on my feet tomorrow."

"Evan and Ian are going to get him back for you."

"They always do," Severus said with a fond grin. He could always count on those two to have his back. They'd make Black pay, and they'd make him pay well. 

"It's gonna be lonely without you tonight…"

"You'll get by," Severus said, dryly. 

"It'll be hard…" Regulus leaned down, brushing his lips against Severus'.

"Mmm. Not here."

"You never want to do it *anywhere*."

"Anywhere where we can get caught, no," Severus said, though Regulus' lips on his were *very* insistent. "Madame Pomphrey's here. She could come here any minute. I'll make it up to you tomorrow night."

"Fine." Regulus pulled away, and brushed a bit of Severus' hair out of his eyes. "I'll hold you to that…"

"Yes, yes." Severus batted his hand away. "Good night, Reg."

"Good night Sev."

"Don't call me that. Only Evan can call me that."

"Fine." Regulus kissed him once more. "Good night Severus. And take it easy."

"I will. Go!" Merlin, he could be so persistent! It wasn't appealing, it was annoying. Highly annoying. Regulus nodded, ran his fingers over Severus' cheek once more, and slipped out of the infirmary.

Severus decided to spend the rest of the night trying to figure out just *how* he'd make this up to Reg. And how he was going to get his *own* revenge on Black. Whatever it was, it was going to be good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Sept 26

Author's Note: I'm going to try and update this every day. Note I said *try*. Think of it as a huge ongoing series. Almost like a comic, but with no pictures. ;-) Enjoy! And it *does* focus on the Slytherins. There's plenty of Marauder fics out there, I figure give these guys some attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Black has to pay!" Evan said, waving his hand in the air. "Not you, Reg, the big dumb one."

"Not gonna take this," Ian agreed, crossing his slim arms over his chest.

"Course not," Evan agreed. "We're gonna get him back. He's gone too far this time!"

"You say that every time," Ian pointed out. "And the thing with the frogs was worse then this."

"Well…maybe."

"Frogs?" Regulus asked, looking confused.

"Get with the program," Ian grumbled. "The frogs were last year."

"Regardless…"

"You say that word a lot," Regulus pointed out. He'd noticed that a lot. Evan tended to just stick the word 'regardless' into random sentences, not just when it was needed.

"And?"

"Just saying."

"Black!" Ian said. "We're here to talk about Black!"

"I know…" They were so uptight sometimes. Well, Ian anyway. But what did you expect? As far as Regulus knew, Ian's family's wealth came from the fact that his mother was a highly paid whore. And by looking at Ian, she's probably done a lot of drugs while she was pregnant…

"We need to return like with like, regardless of what he did," Evan went on. "Sev was *bleeding*. And not from a curse, from pure physical violence. Black's been good this year, he's been holding back the fists. But now…"

"It's cause of him," Ian pointed a finger at Reg. Ian had been doing that a lot lately. And glaring. Ian's eyes were very pale blue, and looked quite frightening in his pale face.

"Yes, but he's Sev's boyfriend so that makes him one of us."

"He's a nancy-boy."

"I am not!" Regulus snapped.

"You snog Sev like…ten times a day. I think that qualifies you as a nancy-boy. Qualifies Sev, too, now that you mention it. And me, actually. Look at that Ian, you hang out with a bunch of nancy-boys. Your dad'd be proud."

"Bloody Nelly Rosier, you don't need to put it like that…damn bunch of poofs…"

"And proud of it," Evan said, grinning widely. "All right, so…Black."

"Can we call him Sirius?" Regulus asked. "Cause I'm Black, too…"

"Oh Merlin…fine. Sirius." Evan rolled his bright green eyes and drummed his fingers on the table. 

"I say we grab him, jump him, and beat him," Ian said. "Easy, makes him bleed, we're done."

"And in tons of trouble," Evan pointed out. Regulus nodded vigorously. He was feeling less and less like an interloper. They were letting him hang out with them, without Severus being around. 

"We can't let it get back to us." Regulus sighed, wondering how they were going to do that.

"Come on, Ian…you're the brains of this operation," Evan gave Ian an imploring look.

"Lemme think." The pale Slytherin leaned back in his chair, folding his hands. "We have to hurt him. But we can't do it personally. It'll get back to us."

"So we…" Evan rolled his hand around, to urge Ian on.

"We get someone else to do it." Ian shrugged. Well, that made sense. Regulus wondered why he hadn't thought of that himself. "We get a couple of younger students to do it for us. Evan, you've got clout with them, you do it."

"We just…hire some thugs to beat him up? Sounds good…" Evan grinned. "Yeah, we'll do that. But we'll have to get Black away from his little friends…"

"I'll do that!" Regulus piped up. He could lure Sirius away *easily*. It would be a piece of cake, really!

"You can get him away?" Evan asked.

"Sure. I just tell him I want to talk to him. About Severus. I want to talk to him alone…" Regulus grinned. 

"Not bad," Ian said, nodding. "Not bad at all."

"I think this could work. It's not our best plan, I'll give it that, but we're going for effect not finesse." Evan gave a lopsided grin.

"Just as long as Black bleeds," Ian said. "I need a fag."

"Oh, sounds good," Evan agreed. "Reg, you smoke?"

"Er…sure…" He'd never tried it, it was a muggle habit. He smoked a pipe every so often, but never cigarettes.

"Come on, I'll bum you one," Evan said, standing up. Regulus rose as well, a giddy sense of belonging rising in his chest. He was dating Severus, his massive crush of five years. He was hanging out with Evan Rosier and Ian Wilkes, two of the most wicked students in Slytherin. Other then Severs being hurt, this was an awesome day!

"So…you guys smoke out here a lot?" Regulus asked, leaning against the castle wall between Evan and Ian.

"One of the only places you can," Evan said, exhaling. "Still have to watch out for Filch though. Or Gryffindors."

"I hate Gryffindors," Regulus said, nodding.

"We know." Ian and Evan both chuckled. They were probably laghing at him, but oh well. They were hanging out with him.

"You're not too bad," Ian said, suddenly.

"Yeah?" Reg asked. "Thanks."

"You need some more spine though," Evan told him. "You're soft and weak. Spoiled. We'll fix you. Even if we only have a year to do it in."

"We'll fix you up," Ian agreed. "For Severus, at least. Can't have him going around with a weak nancy-boy, now can we?"

"Hey…" But Regulus was getting more used to their teasing. 

"No, I think he really likes you," Evan said. "it's hard to tell with him. Unless you're Lucius Malfoy."

"Yeah, that was bad," Regulus agreed.

"It was at the point where Sev was doing his homework for him." Evan shook his head. "Did it all, plus his own. It was sad…"

"He did his homework?" Regulus hadn't heard about that.

"All of it. He'd slave away every night, until he was falling asleep over it, just to get it done. Lucius never even thanked him for it either." Ian shook his head. "We always told him he was mad, didn't listen to us."

"He never listened when it came to Malfoy." Evan dropped the smoldering stub of his cigarette on the ground, and crushed it under his heal. 

"Well…I know what's that like…" Regulus admitted, blushing.

"Yeah, but you're…normal about it." Ian said. "Well, more normal then he was."

"I think what you're going for is less obsessive. Much, *much* less obsessive."

"I'm not obsessive…" Regulus said.

"We know." Ian rolled his eyes. "Just said that…come on."

"Yeah, we should head inside. I'll see if I can round up a few kids to work Black over, and keep their mouths shut about it."

"All right. I'm crashing."

"I'm gonna go see Severus…" Regulus said. 

"You were just there."

"I know…"

"You're getting obsessive," Evan warned. "Go to sleep. See him tomorrow. Trust me, he won't like you being obsessive."

"Okay…" Evan knew Severus. They were best friends. Regulus would listen to him. He'd wait until tomorrow. And Severus had said he'd make it up to him…

Well, that would be worth it anyway. Even just being together was fine. It wasn't all about the physical, there was a lot of emotional on Regulus' part. Maybe there was even some on Severus' part, like Evan had said it was hard to tell.

Well, he'd just have to wait and see.

~~~~~~~~


End file.
